With the advancement of technology, computer generated content is becoming more prevalent. In general, computer generated content is created by a computer program or application that searches or crawls various websites accessible via the Internet for certain types of content, such as, news articles, weather forecasts, user reviews, and other types of content, and aggregates or combines the content from various sources. The computer generated content may then be posted on a website for users to view.